


2013/07/24 Word of the Day: Grammatology

by darkmus



Series: Word of the Day [56]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 17:02:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1046311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkmus/pseuds/darkmus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ancient Runes</p>
            </blockquote>





	2013/07/24 Word of the Day: Grammatology

**Author's Note:**

> **Grammatology**   
>  [the scientific study of systems of writing](http://dictionary.reference.com/wordoftheday/archive/2013/07/24.html)

One of Hermione's favorite subjects is Ancient Runes and she is so happy she's not in Divination anymore.

Runes make sense. Runes are learnable. Runes don't rely on something that's innate, that's "within" you at birth.

And best of all, Runes isn't taught by an old fraud named Trelawney.


End file.
